


He Stole My F*cking Tenner

by cronchypasta



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute, Forehead Kisses, Hope you like it too, I really enjoyed this, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Simon is so cute, Swearing a bit, an apple a sweater and a tube of lipstick that is not what it seems, but not much at all, pure fluff tbh, sleepy baz falls asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchypasta/pseuds/cronchypasta
Summary: A prompt from tumblr/pinterest that I thought was very cool!-an apple, a sweater and a tube of lipstick that is not what it seems.Simon runs out to the shops while Baz is studying.





	He Stole My F*cking Tenner

**Author's Note:**

> wow-  
> two updates in..  
> in _one_ day? Are you sure?  
> anyways yes hello everyone. i hope you all enjoy this as much as i did.  
> again, my wonderful [beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_To_Paper/profile) helped me with this. shes probably very annoyed by my constant nagging and will most likely sacrifice me to the holy chicken lord.

**_SIMON_ **

 

I frown bitterly when I come upon the realisation that we have _nothing_ in our fridge.

Sighing, I close it, looking over my shoulder to Baz.

“Hey, Baz-” 

“Nope,” he replies instantly, knowing that I was about to seduce him into going out and getting food. “Not again.”

I roll my eyes before slinking around the couch. “But Baz.” I pout, drawing out his name until he looks up from his textbook.

“Simon, love, I’m studying,” he replies, giving me a frown. God, I’m still not used to Baz calling me by my first name all the time. I mean, not _all_ the time. Mostly never, really. Only when we’re being soft or when Baz is distracted.

Like now.

He’s sitting at the end of the couch, leaning on the arm. I wrap my arms around his chest from behind him and whisper hotly in his ear, “please, Baz?”

He shivers. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Distracting me. I’m not going out, I have to study. That’s much more important than your milk and butter.”

I push myself off of him, gaping even though he can’t really see me. “How dare you, Pitch.”

I can tell that bugging him isn’t going to work, so I put my hands on my hips and stick my chin up.

“Fine then. _I’ll_ go to the shop.”

“Well done, love.” Baz reaches across to grab his cup of coffee from the table beside him. “See you in a bit.”

I grin, ruffling his perfect hair before grabbing my jacket and slipping into some shoes. I ignore his angry glaring as I walk past to get some money.

Penny isn’t in today since she’s visiting her American boyfriend, Micah, who’s staying in London for a while. That means that I can borrow some money from one of her multiple hiding spots. 

It’s not that I can’t use my own, it’s just that it’s easier to grab some from inside a book than go digging around in all my pockets.

I poke around her room, looking for-

Aha, there it is.

I reach for the lipstick tube, popping it open and grinning when I see the handy ten pound note scrunched up inside. Penny had dug out all of the lipstick and now regularly uses it to hide money.

I pocket the cash, rushing out of the flat quickly.

I jump down the stairs and push open the heavy front door, glad to find that the apartment keys are in my pocket.

The sun is shining quite brightly, and I squint when I look around. The sky is unusually clear and not grey (like normal weather here) and there are a few fluffy clouds floating around. 

It’s really nice.

I look both ways before crossing the street (because I’m a good boy) and push open the door to the bakery that I work at.

“Hey, Sam!” I smile widely.

Sam grins back. “Awright, Si?”

I nod, searching for my beloved scones. Luckily, working here can get you some advantages.

Like free scones.

 

~

 

The bag of groceries is bumping against my leg while I walk.

I’d decided to cut through the park, but now I’m sort of regretting it; at least _four_ ducks attacked me when I ran out of the small loaf of bread that I was flinging them, and it was most definitely not a pleasant experience.

Who knew ducks were such savages.

I’m starting to feel a tad hot in my jacket, but I can’t be bothered to take it off, so when I _finally_ get back to the apartment block I sigh happily when the cool air hits me.

Once I’ve trudged up the five flights of stairs it takes to get to our apartment, I fumble with the key, opening the door then kicking it shut once I’m inside.

While taking off my shoes and jacket, I put the stuff I bought onto the counter, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it loudly.

While I munch happily, I put away the scones, butter and milk (Baz got a lucky guess.)

“Hey Baz, do y-”

I stop when I realise that he’s asleep. 

Wow.

I groan, rubbing my face with my hands. He has to stop this; for the past week he’s been staying up so late just to finish all his schoolwork.

I need to talk to him about that. 

But in the meantime, I just push away all of his books and highlighters and flashcards and cover him with a blanket, kissing the top of his head. He’s so cute like this, asleep and peaceful. All his grumpy frowns and snarky smirks are replaced by the faintest smile.

I shake my head in disbelief. I’m so lucky to have this moron.

But before I can pull away, Baz suddenly grabs my sleeve, scaring the shit out of me.

“Don’t go,” he mumbles into the sofa.

I roll my eyes (lovingly) before joining him. It’s very cramped, and I’m sort of falling off the edge, so I crawl on top of him, laying my head on his chest.

“Alright, love.”

 

And that’s how I fall asleep: listening to the slow but steady beat of his heart and the gentle rocking of his breathing.

 

**_PENELOPE_ **

 

I open the door quietly, since it’s late.

I got extra carried away with Micah, debating and snuggling, and- well, mostly just snuggling.

I close the door with a click, dropping my keys onto the counter.

I’m about to turn on the light, but in the darkness I can make out-

Wow. 

Those idiots. They realise they can’t just sleep on the couch every night, right?

I heave a sigh. They look disgustingly cute like that.

I don’t turn the light on, instead, I try and find my way through the room in the semi-dark.

When I get to my room I change out of my clothes, feeling clean, finally.

I stop when I notice it.

“Merlin, Simon!” I growl, picking up my lipstick and inspecting it. 

He took my fucking tenner.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys. I appreciate it a lot. every time i get an email about someone commenting/kudo-sing it really makes me so happy.
> 
> thank you :')))  
> also, random question: what skin do you guys have? Like, for the site or whatever. I think I currently have snow blue. wbu guys?? (idk why im asking im actually just genuinely curious)


End file.
